


Age Of Consent

by edgelordtozier



Category: IT, IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie jerks off!, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie catches him!, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordtozier/pseuds/edgelordtozier
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak can't seem to get Richie Tozier out of his head, even as he tries to reach an orgasm. Although, it seems Richie shows up at the worst times, anyway.





	Age Of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this requested sooo long ago and I finally fucking wrote it hell yeah this is my first smut fic sorry if it sux

His breath came out in short pants, low curses bubbling from his throat. He tried his very hardest to lean away from the constant thoughts plaguing his head. Trying so terribly hard to make the insistent pounding that told him this was wrong take over. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was dirty. Nothing less. Or at least, that’s what he was telling himself. With his hand wrapped around the shaft of his manhood and his face a dark shade of red, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by his own actions. 

What was worse, however, was the thoughts that had led him into such a position. The thoughts of long pale fingers gliding up his sweaty tan skin and chapped lips marking him with kisses all over his body.

It was all too much.

The idea of possibly doing such a borderline sinful act with his best friend was, on its own, terrifying in Eddie’s mind. Adding on the fact that such best friend was a boy only made it even worse. 

Eddie was at the peak age of 19. An adult in the eyes of most other people. Someone capable of taking care of themselves entirely. 

Yet, it seemed that Eddie got no say in his own life.

 

His mother had always been controlling. Sonia Kaspbrak and her particularly cruel manner of raising a child. Teaching Eddie that everything around him was dirty.

 

Teaching Eddie that touching boys was the dirtiest thing he could do. Teaching him just how sinful it truly was. 

Eddie didn't dare think those thoughts as he stroked himself slowly. Although, he tried to convince himself it would definitely be better to think about than Him. 

Better than his longing for Richie. Richie. Richie. Richie. Eddie could only think about Richie. How much larger his hands were and how he could tower over him and help him out so well. Because, fuck, this just wasn’t enough for Eddie.

He desperately needed more. Eddie pushed everything out of his mind the best he could, making his grip on his dick much firmer. He stroked with much more determination, letting his eyes slip shut and sinking back into the mattress of his single sized bed.

He tried to focus on the feeling, on making himself feel good. He tried to think back to the body of a woman, attempting to figure out what was so goddamn attractive about them. Tried to think back to the Playboy porn magazines that Richie Tozier had brought to his house a multitude of times, flipping the pages like it was no big deal while Eddie sat there resembling a tomato. 

But not for the reason anyone would think. 

The nude women on the pages never did anything to get him worked up. He couldn’t possibly think about them as he touched himself. Trying to think about the magazine’s were quickly proven to be a complete bust when all he could think about was the person who was holding those magazines in his thin fingers. 

Eddie was gay. He knew this all his life. Although, he couldn’t help but try not to be. It was the most you could do when your own mother hated any and all homosexuals. He could only try to appease his mother the best he could. 

But when all he could think about was Richie as he stroked himself faster, swiping the pad of his thumb over the leaking head of his cock; he knew that there was never any hope. Butto be fair, was there ever?

Eddie moved his hand down his dick to squeeze the base of it, not really doing much for himself. He couldn’t cum to the thought of his best friend. Hell, he couldn't cum at all. He was so horrible at masturbation it physically hurt. 

 

His thoughts drifted back to Richie Tozier. The way he spoke. The way he ran his long fingers over Eddie's arm when he was anxious. 

 

Fuck.

 

Eddie stopped stroking his cock for a moment, wetting his lips. He had to stop thinking about his best friend like this. 

However, this wasn’t cutting it for him. It wasn’t giving him an incredible feeling like he had figured he was supposed to. He didn’t feel like the men jerking off in gay porn on the VHS tapes he had found in sex shops that Richie had jokingly taken the entire Losers club to once they all turned 18. 

He groaned under his breath, trying to stroke faster. He was clearly discouraged by that point, biting the inside of his cheek in a frustrated manner. 

Of course, it felt good. He did quite enjoy the feeling. Although, it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the boy. 

Eddie’s thoughts were so loud that he barely even heard the window cracking open, always leaving it unlocked just in case Richie felt the need to come over. It wasn’t unusual for him to do so. 

But right now was just the worst fucking time. 

Eddie hadn’t even noticed, too caught up in just trying so desperately to make himself feel the best he could.

He didn’t expect the sudden wolf whistle coming from right beside his bed, making him jump in surprise and immediately pull his hand away from himself. 

His eyes shot open, sitting up and grabbing his multicolored and ever so childish comforter, pulling it over his lower half. 

Richie Tozier stood there, slack jawed and wide eyed. His large framed glasses were fogged up just from the sight. “Well color me impressed, Eddie Spaghetti. I was convinced you didn’t even know what your cock was.” Richie joked, always one to hide his feelings almost religiously. 

“Sh-shut the fuck up, Richie!” Eddie immediately shot back, face a bright impressive red. “Why are you here, dipshit?” He squeaked out. 

Richie chuckled a bit, eyes almost shamelessly raking over Eddie’s body. “I come here all the time, Eds.” He shrugged, a glint in his eye that Eddie didn’t recognize. 

“Not at 3 in the morning!” Eddie hissed back at his best friend, pulling the comforter further up his body when he saw Richie eyeing him. He looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting in his flustered state. 

Richie shrugged, biting his lower lip. “I got restless. Went out for a smoke, shit didn’t do anything. Thought I’d come here and talk to my favorite Spaghetti but clearly….” He laughed. “You’re busy.” 

Eddie almost whined in frustration, simply huffing as he shook his head. “Turn around!”

Richie raised his eyebrow. “Come on, Edster.” A grin made its way onto his lips. “You look smokin.” 

Eddie’s face only turned redder in color at Richies words, shaking his head. “Beep beep, Richie.” He muttered quietly. 

Richie raised an eyebrow, barking out a laugh. “I’m serious!” He exclaimed. 

“Quiet down, asshole. I think you forget that I still live with my mother. And if she walks up here, she’ll have a fucking heart attack.” Eddie rolled his eyes, trying to distract from how fast his heart was beating. The blood that had rushed to Eddie’s dick beforehand was undoubtedly now taking over his face, red and flustered. 

Richie chuckled, nodding his head. “Oh I know she is. My one and only lady. Partially came for her. To y'know,” Richie spoke, making a vulgar motion with his hands. “Stick my nine incher into..”

“Beep fucking beep, asshole… fucking Christ.” Eddie spoke quickly, shaking his head rapidly in pure disgust. However, he was entirely ashamed to admit that the thought of Richies dick in general did indeed turn him on quite a bit, making his already half hard cock spring up in excitement. 

He paled at the realization, pulling the comforter further up his body to cease the attention on his erection. 

Richie laughed as he grinned wide. “You seem to like the idea.” He teased. “Or would you like it better if it was you I was sticking it into?” 

“S-stop. . Don’t jo-joke like that.” Eddie stuttered out, beginning to sound a bit like Bill Denbrough. Oh, dear Stuttering Bill. If he were here he would definitely take pity on poor Eddie. Leave him be and let him tend to his poor cock. 

Richie was different, clearly. He wouldn’t leave Eddie be. He liked to tease the boy. It was a natural occurrence. One that Eddie didn’t like one bit. Well…. Maybe a little bit.

Of course, Eddie had always only thought of Richie while stroking his dick. He had never thought of Bill. He thought of the writer as more of a brother than anything. He thought of Richie as a nuisance. 

A hot nuisance that he thought of in the middle of the night while he held his dick in his hand and slowly stroked it while imagining Richie doing it for him. 

“I’m not joking.” Richie took a step closer, eyebrows furrowing. “Need any help? You didn’t look like you were havin’ too much Kaspbrak fun time. I’ve been told I’m an expert.” He winked. 

Eddie’s nose scrunched up, shaking his head. “N-no! Th- you’re my best friend, Richie.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Richie chuckled. “Do you need any help, Eds?”

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Eddie grumbled underneath his breath, huffing as he looked down, refusing to meet Richies eye. 

Eddie knew that being gay wasn’t actually a sin. Wasn’t wrong. He knew he wouldn’t go to hell if a boy touched him or he partook in premarital sex. And even if he would, Eddie would rather do that then live a lie his entire life. No matter how fucking scared it made him. 

But it was the fact that his mother thought such a thing was horribly wrong. The church she had brought him to since the age of 12 thought so. He heard the way his aunts spoke whenever they came over for dinner once, or even twice, a month. They thought so.

He wanted to please the people who were supposed to love him most. 

But the moment that Richie placed a hand on his bare shoulder, that all went completely out the window. Eddie’s breath hitched, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment as Richie chuckled. 

“Eds, you’re so touch starved that you get horny just from someone touching you?” Richie questioned with a grin.

Eddie jerked away, causing the comforter to slip down his chest slightly as he shook his head. “No! I don’t! I’m not.” 

Richie chuckled, raising his eyebrow. “Are you a virgin, Spaghetti Man?”

Eddie flushed, biting the inside of his cheek. “That’s none of your business, Tozier.” He sighed. “Didn’t I tell you to turn around? I need to get changed.”

“And you thought I’d listen?” Richie laughed. “Don’t be so embarrassed. I told you. You’re hot. I could help you out. Friends helping friends, right?”

Eddie hadn’t quite thought about it that way. Just friends helping friends. He thought about it for a moment, huffing as he shook his head. “I-I can’t, Richie. If my mom finds out she’ll kill me. Like actually.” He spoke quickly. 

“So you’re only worried about your mom finding out? Eds, she’s blind as a bat. Just like yours truly! But the difference is she’s got no specks to save her life. Therefore, she’s more fuckin’ blind then I’ll ever be.” Richie grinned widely. Eddie wished he could be that happy and upbeat about everything. “She won’t find out unless you go babbling to her. Would make for a pretty awkward brunch, don’t ya think?”

Eddie couldn’t help but snort in amusement, rolling his eyes. “Not what I meant, dumbass. I mean if she walks in or somethin’. She’ll have a stroke, Tozier. The church would fucking exorcise me or some crazy shit like that.”

“Good for her. Maybe it’ll rock her shit and make her realize that you’re a fucking adult now, Spaghetti Man. Not Spaghetti Boy! Man!” Richie exclaimed, sitting across from Eddie as he cleared his throat, putting on an accent. “Calm down and let loose.. ain't that your one and only priority?”

Eddie yelped at how close Richie was to him, pulling the covers further up his body. “You’re a real fucking asshole, Rich.” He spoke, laughing under his breath as he shook his head.

“Woah woah. Tone down the language, baby. You’re starting to sound like Trashmouth number two.” Richie joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Eddie rolled his eyes, flashing his middle finger at Richie. “Listen, Tozier. I have to get dressed. You can stay but the jokes gotta stop.”

Richie huffed overdramatically, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. The chest that Eddie had dreamt of gliding his fingers over, dreamt of touching as if his life depended on the very action. 

Eddie sighed, unable to stop his impulsive decision. He ran a hand over his face. “Fine.”

Richie raised an eyebrow, snorting almost comically. “Fine what? I’m afraid I’ve got no clue what you’re talking about, Eds.”

“Fine. I’ll let you help me…. jerk off or whatever.” Eddie grumbled bitterly under his breath, clearly not happy about having to say it out loud.

Richie’s eyes widened, face darkening. He hadn’t actually thought that Eddie would fucking agree. “Come again?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Eddie hissed, shaking his head. 

Richie let out a shaky breath, biting the inside of his cheek. He kept silent, almost like he had seen a ghost. 

Eddie sighed. “Isn’t that what you wanted? Or are you fucking with me? Because Richie….” He chuckled. “This isn’t a funny joke.” 

Richie shook his head rapidly, opening his mouth as if to say something. “I- no- I want to jerk you off.” He spoke quickly, not quite thinking about his words. “I just… didn’t expect that answer is all.” He responded, face red. 

Eddie licked his lips nervously, deciding in his head that Richie was most definitely not going to be the one to make the first move. His fingers gripped the hem of his comforter, slowly pulling it off of his body. 

Richie's eyes were glued to Eddie’s tan skin, glistening with sweat from his earlier actions. Eddie stood up, his entirely nude body exposed to his best friend. He was clearly flustered, face a burning red. 

It wasn’t until Eddie looked up at Richies face that his embarrassment slipped into something else. The way Richies glasses had slipped down his nose, the lenses fogging up similarly to what would happen on a humid day. And, of course, the way his eyes had become dark with longing, lips parted as he let out ragged breaths. 

Richie was the first one to speak up. “Well fucking shit, Eds.” He breathed out. Plain and simple.

 

Eddie couldn't help but snort. “Shut it, dickhead. You're acting like you haven't seen this before.” He rolled his eyes, barely visible in the dim moonlight.

 

Richie shook his head. “That's way different, Spaghetti Eddie. I've never seen your dick before until right about…” He looked down. “N-now.” He stumbled out.

 

Eddie sighed. “Are you sure you even want this, Rich? Or were you actually fucking with me? Be honest.” 

 

Richie licked his lips. “Honestly?” He breathed out. “Not fucking with you. Scouts honor, man.” He spoke, sending a distracted two finger salute Eddie's way, eyes still caught on Eddie's cock. 

 

“How do we…. start this?” Eddie spoke, teetering on the balls of his feet. He felt way too exposed, completely vulnerable in front of his best friend. His best friend who had just admitted to wanting to help him out. His skin burnt even more at the thought. 

 

Richie shrugged, finally looking back up at Eddie. His lips were parted, slightly red and wet from being bitten. The sight sent a chill down Eddie's spine, unable to shift his eyes away. “Well… it's just friends helping friends, right? So just..” Richie started before finally making up his mind, moving to sit on the edge of Eddie's bed. He wiped the sweat on the palm of his hands off on his jeans nervously. 

 

Eddie grimaced at the sight, but didn't comment. He was nervous too, after all. He took a step closer, standing right in between Richies legs. “So just what, Tozier?” He spoke, eyes set on Richie's face. 

 

Richie moved his hands instinctively to Eddie's waist, settling in the dip of his hips. Eddie shivered at the contact. Richie was so close to the boys body. So close to his cock, his stomach, his chest, his fucking everything. It was almost too much.

 

The tension and heat of the room was suffocating, Eddie's throat tight with nerves. He moved his own hands to Richie’s shoulders, mostly to keep his balance. 

 

Richie swallowed thickly, thumb rubbing circles into Eddie's hip bone slowly. “So just… let's start slow. You just want me to jerk you off, right? Tickle your pickle a little?” He chuckled breathlessly.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, huffing. “Not when you say shit like that, asshole.” He mumbled, but couldn't help the small amused smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. “Yeah.. I only want you to jerk me off or whatever. I've never done anything else. So….” 

 

Richie nodded slowly. “Right.. Well, don't you worry your pretty little head, Eds. Big Dick Rich is here to help.” He spoke, clearly just trying to calm the anxiety eating at him. 

 

Eddie ignored the comment, stepping closer into Richies space. He hesitantly moved his legs on either side of Richies, settling himself comfortably onto Richies lap. He felt somewhat out of place, completely naked whilst Richie still wore his black band tee and pair of jeans that Eddie swore he never washed properly. 

 

Although, Eddie didn't say anything about it.

 

Richie gulped, eyes widening at Eddie's sudden action. He kept his hands on Eddie's hips, gnawing nervously at the flesh on the inside of his cheek. Eddie leaned forward. 

 

Richie stiffened slightly when he felt Eddie's hot breath on his lips, having to restrain himself from moving back out of nerves. He chuckled awkwardly. “H-hey..” 

 

Eddie snorted in amusement, brushing his lips reluctantly against Richies. It seemed as though he wasn't nervous at all. However, he was just as nervous as Richie. He was simply better at keeping himself calm after doing it for so many years. “Are we gonna kiss each other? Or is that prohibited since this is a… friend thing?” He spoke somewhat timidly.

 

Richie let out a shaky breath. “Probably no kissing… I-i mean since we're not together and all.” He spoke rapidly, mouth going dry as Eddie moved his lips away just barely, no longer feeling the silhouette of Eddie's touch. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't wish he could feel it once again.

 

Eddie nodded his head, licking his lips slowly. “I get it.. That's probably a good idea.” He muttered, hands moving back to Richie’s shoulders. They were broad and Eddie almost whimpered at the slight muscle he could feel if he pressed down hard enough. 

 

Of course, Richie wasn't a muscular guy. He was lanky, too tall for his own good with long awkward limbs. However, Eddie never found a problem with that. It never took away from Richies beauty. In fact, it added to it in a major way. Eddie loved Richie's body.

 

He loved staring at it at the quarry. He loved watching the veins in Richie’s arms move whenever he stretched out. It always made him dizzy with lust. 

 

Richie nodded his head, hands tracing up Eddie's sides slowly, not daring to go lower than the V of his hips. He was much too nervous for that.

 

Eddie decided to do something about that. He grabbed Richie’s hands reluctantly, moving them further down to cup over the curve of his ass. 

 

Richie's mouth went dry at the action, hands gripping the flesh with such vigor it made Eddie whine brokenly. Richie knew right away that he wanted to hear the sound on repeat, like a broken record. 

 

Eddie moved his hands to Richie’s forearms, gripping there tightly as he swallowed hard. Richie looked at Eddie with dark lust filled eyes, biting his lower lip. “Wh-what did you do that for, Eds? I get it, you've got a perky ass.” Richie joked breathlessly.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, gently pinching the skin of Richie’s arm, making the man opposite of him hiss a bit in pain mixed with a short laugh. “Fu-fuck off..” Eddie spoke. “I'm just trying to get this shit going. Since you're not doing any- ohh fuck, Rich…” 

 

Eddie was promptly cut off by Richie moving his hand to grab the base of Eddie's cock, much larger hand gripping almost all of the boy in one swift motion. Richie stroked up and down slowly, much too slow for Eddie. It felt like he was going to explode. 

 

“Fucking fa-faster, Richie- jesus.” Eddie moaned out, pushing against Richie. Eddie's eyes were squeezed shut, lips bitten raw and head tilted back, neck on full display. Richie resisted leaning forward and marking his best friend up, making him his in a way.

 

Richie did as Eddie said, stroking at Eddie's manhood much faster. His hands were both shaking quite a bit, seemingly going unnoticed by Eddie despite one being on his backside and the other on his cock. 

 

Richie was so hard in his jeans that it physically pained him, body shaking maybe even more than Eddie's small trembling figure out of his need for release. 

 

They were both just so damn close. It embarrassed Richie to get this far while being entirely untouched; the sight of Eddie, whole body flushed and lower lip sucked in between his teeth, lips occasionally parting to let out a moan that was music to Richie’s ears. It was just all so much at once. 

 

Eddie rolled his hips into Richie’s hands, a whimper eliciting from his throat. “Please.. cl-close, Richie.” 

 

Eddie felt as though he was about to pass out. In the best way, of course. He couldn't believe the best friend he had been having wet dreams about since the age of 15 was actually touching him. It was all so intimate, so close. Close. God, they were both close. Close enough to burst. 

 

Richie let out a low curse underneath his breath, the only sound in the room being Eddie's moans and the sound of Richies heavy panting. He stroked Eddie fast, dragging Eddie slowly to his release. 

 

Eddie let out a high pitched whine as he eventually came hard all over Richie’s enclosed fist, white spurts of liquid painting the pale skin. Richie’s lips parted at the obscene sight, a fucked out Eddie leaning into Richies chest. 

 

Richie removed his hand from Eddie's cock, biting his lip hard at the sight of the cum covering his knuckles. It was all too arousing.

 

Eddie timidly brought his hands to the fly of Richie’s jeans, unzipping them slowly. Richie grabbed Eddie's wrist with one hand, shaking his head. “Al-already came.” Richie spoke up simply, clearly embarrassed by the words. 

 

Eddie chuckled, zipping Richie’s pants back up. “Came in your pants, Trashmouth?” He snorted. 

 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. If you would have been in my position you would have too.” He spoke. “I do that with your mom all the time, Spaghetti. She usually licks it o-”

 

Richie’s vulgar joke was cut off by a smack to the chest and an annoyed groan. Eddie got off of Richie slowly. “Fuck off. Fucking disgusting..” Eddie snorted.

 

Richie let out a chuckle, watching Eddie with a grin. “Oh, you love me. You just let me touch your little Eds.” He let out a loud laugh.

 

Eddie flipped Richie off. “Clean up your hand. And your pants. If you get cum on my bed, I swear to fuck Rich, I will cut your dick off.”

 

“You're oh so violent, darling. A kink I should know about?” Richie cracked a smirk as he stood up, heading towards the bathroom as he watched Eddie pull on a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants.

 

“This was a one time thing, you fucker. You don't need to know anything about my sexual preferences.” Eddie laughed out, throwing a pair of clean boxers into Richies face. 

 

Luckily, it hid the way Richie frowned as he turned into the bathroom. Because even after all of that, Eddie Kaspbrak would never admit his feelings for Richie Tozier. And Richie would always shy away from the subject. 

 

It was their way of life. Their fucked up way of avoiding feelings. 

 

And Richie and Eddie would always have to deal with that.


End file.
